There is a need for a thermal wrap which will effectively apply heat or cold to a limb, joint or other body member and also permit mobility with minimal encumbrance of freedom of movement. The thermal wrap must be easy to apply with a desired tightness. Further, it must be comfortable for the user and should allow vigorous activity of the body without becoming displaced from the affected area. It should, for example, withstand athletic activity such as running and skiing and also be suitable for a sedentary user. Further, the thermal wrap should be of low cost and it should accept a thermal medium for either cold or hot treatment. The thermal wrap should also be durable and reusable and preferably it should be made of breathable material.
It is well known that the application of heat or cold provides effective therapy for muscle and joint injuries. When properly applied, a thermal wrap is effective to provide pain relief from sprains, strains, bruises, muscle trauma and other injuries to the body. For effectiveness, the thermal wrap should provide intimate engagement of the thermal medium, whether hot or cold, with the affected area to obtain optimum heat transfer. In some applications, a controlled degree of compression on the affected area is desirable for enhancing the therapeutic effect.
Thermal wraps of wide variety have been proposed in the prior art. However, none has satisfactorily met the needs for a thermal wrap in regard to therapeutic effectiveness together with ease of use and mobility, as discussed above.
The Palmacci U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,262 granted Dec. 11, 1990 discloses an ice bag holding device especially adapted for application to the knee. This thermal wrap holds an ice bag of special design against the affected area by wrapping it around the knee joint and uses hook and loop fasteners for holding it in a stretched condition. The wrap is constructed of a stretchable material.
The Tampa U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,932 granted Dec. 16, 1986 discloses a knee ice pack which is wrapped around the knee and fastened with hook and loop fasteners. Waterproof compartments for holding ice are provided with a zipper closure at the top.
The Hubbard et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,572 granted Aug. 25, 1987 discloses a thermal pack for application to the knee. This thermal pack comprises first and second pockets for holding thermal material which are connected together by a stretchable section. The thermal pack is wrapped around the knee with the stretchable section over the knee cap and held in place by straps in the region of the pockets which are secured by hook and loop fasteners.
Other prior art devices are described in the following patents: Murphy U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,300 granted Dec. 24, 1991 for "Reusable Fabric-Covered Heat-Exchange Bag"; Laroco U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,749 granted Feb. 13, 1990 for "Thermal Vascular Dilating Device And Method"; Swearingen U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,619 granted Feb. 24, 1989 for "Therapeutic Cooling Scarf, Wrap Or Collar"; Hanson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,042 granted Oct. 11, 1988 for "Cryokenetic Headband"; Abt U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,655 granted Feb. 10, 1987 for "Therapeutic Cooling Wrap"; and Waldrum U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,914 granted Aug. 23, 1960 for "Ankle Ice Pack".
A general object of this invention is to provide an improved thermal wrap which overcomes certain disadvantages of the prior art.